welcome home
by exposedx
Summary: 1 year without him, turned me into a straight lunatic. The video chatting wasn't enough; I needed his touch, his lips, his everything. – SasuxSaku
1. home

:)

–

**welcome back**

–

**11 months ago...**

Today is the day.

He's finally coming back

For good, I hope.

I fumbled with my fingers that lied in my lap, playing with the white gold band that was around my ring finger. I twirled it around staring at its beauty, it was a Miadora 14k white gold ½ ct TDW Pink and white that was remembered spotting while I was on the internet looking at engagement rings (don't ask me why) on a website. It totally fit me completely–from my pink short, croppy hair, to my ripe watermelon eyes. I smiled to herself secretly, he was always knew how to make me smile. Even when he was being a dick.

I checked the time on my phone, he was 2 hours late. Did he get held back? Did he get into some trouble on his way? Or worse–he wasn't coming.

Now my mind was racing with crazy thought that I shouldn't be having at this moment.

Where was he?

I stared at the double doors as people came out, even a few sergeants that were engulfed by their families. I sighed slouching in my chair, slowly twirling the miniature U.S flag on a stick in my hand. Today was the day Sasuke was supposed to come home to me. He was officially departed from the U.S services and can now come back into my services. But at this moment, me sitting in a chair, slouching, waiting in an airport for fiancé, and he was completely not in sight and his flight landed 2 hours ago and the son of a bitch wasn't even present.

This is fucking absurd!

I'll strangle his ass if he doesn't pop up in the next 10 seconds!

I could feel the sadness in me completely make a 360 into full fledged rage. I was so angry I could feel tears fill my eyes, quickly wiping them away before they fell. The longer I waited the angrier I felt at this point. 2 more fucking hours passed again and still _no fucking Sasuke!_ I'm getting ready to just say fuck this and him and fucking leave this airport. I feel so hurt and lied to. Like what if really he wasn't suppose to come home today?

I huffed angrily while glaring hard at the double doors as more people including more sergeants came out to be greeted by their families and such. I could feel a wave of uneasiness run through my stomach, I rubbed it softly. I smiled, I almost forgot about the news I was supposed to tell Sasuke! He is definitely going to flip when I tell him. I stood up from the chair and walked around a bit while rubbing my stomach for awhile, smiling to myself.

Two strong hands landed on my stomach, as well as two strong arms around my waist pulling me close to a body. My mind and body froze at the familiar closeness. I could feel the tears fill my eyes again and a rush of happiness take over me. I knew who it was; I didn't even have to turn around.

He gently rubbed his hand on my flat stomach while his breath fanned my cheek, "Sakura…" I loved the way he said my name. It was like sex to my ears.

I didn't even answer him, I instantly burst into tears. "Sasuke-kun, I missed you so much" My bangs overshadowing my eyes as I cried my eyes out. "I'm so glad you're with me Sasuke" I exclaimed, squeezing his arm that was wrapped around me.

He tightened his grip around me, and then gave me light kisses on my face–that's Sasuke's way of comforting me. We stood like this for awhile (well until my crying ceased) he used his thumb to gently knock away some tears that fell from my eyes. I sniffled a bit, trying to get myself back into reality, and then turned around in his arms throwing my arms over his neck and kissing him with all my might.

I missed him so much.

Almost a year without him, turned me into a straight lunatic. The video chatting wasn't enough; I needed his touch, his lips, his everything. Through the entire year he has came home twice (excluding the video chatting) and twice wasn't enough.

As 10 minutes passed, I stopped pulling myself from his grasp. His army uniform suited him oddly well. The jacket was unbuttoned to reveal a plain white V-neck and his dog tag necklace. His raven hair was longer than the last time I video chatted with him, his bangs were now stopping at his chin and the messiness of his hair has increased–most likely from stress. His dark eyes were still the same as I remembered them–mischievous and alluring. His muscles were bigger too, which threw images into my head that I shouldn't be having right now.

"C'mon…let's leave this shittyness and head home, hm." he stated while picking up his bags.

I smiled at him. Sasuke was still Sasuke, nonetheless.

I was so glad he was home. Only one thing right now that could set this moment right.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun"

**A/N: This story was completely inspired by the videos on Youtube of the soldiers and other army members coming home and I just couldn't help myself into making this story. I thought it was kinda cute ye'know. And just because I fell in love with this little one-shot thingy, I'm making a second part to this. So be on the look out! **

**:))) Ebony**


	2. of strawberries

–

welcome home

month 3

–

It's been 3 months since he left me again.

And I've went back into my psychopathic ways again.

It's hard not having him around, especially since I'm pregnant.

I sighed while running a hand through my short pink locks, today was a complete bummer. First, I kept throwing up, Second, Ino's piglet ass ditched me for Kiba, and then my tainted Jasmine flowered Hinata was dragged off by Naruto's bright ass, and then lastly we ran out of strawberries!

Like no market in Konoha had any freaking strawberries!

One of the ladies in the market said something about someone brought all of them for the spring festival.

Well lady fuck you and that festival!

I laid myself down onto Sasuke's king sized bed, snuggling one of his pillows close to me, inhaling his spicy scent. I haven't spoke to Sasuke in such a long time now it's eating me alive. I tried Skyping him but that motherfucker didn't answer. I just hope he's okay and safe. I ran my hand over my now exposed pudged stomach. I am officially 3 months pregnant now and the symptoms were surely kicking my ass into a hole.

I wonder what the gender is, Tsunade-shishou swears it's going to be a boy and I beg to differ. Keep this between me and you but–Sasuke is enough as it is, having another boy in the picture will really pull my hair out.

I smiled to myself, rubbing my tummy; I honestly think it's going to be a girl, a reason for that is because I keep craving sweet foods. Sweets and everything nice is a symbol for girls…I think. If it's a boy, I'm going to think my son is going to be gay, but I'm trying my hardest to throw that thought behind me.

Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against gay people but I really want a daughter-in-law.

I heard a ding coming from my pink MAC Pro, and opened it slowly, while still lying down. It was a video chat invite from Sasuke. I jumped up into a sitting position and accept it.

There it shows Sasuke brushing his teeth, while staring at me. His hair was all over the place (very sexy if I may add) and he was shirtless. His muscle were chiseled and beautiful, it made my fingers twitch for a touch of his flawless chest.

"Sasuke!" I squealed excitedly, smiling.

He smirked while spitting the nasty mess out of his mouth. Rinsing his mouth out, he smirked. "I can see that you missed me." His voice was a bit raspy, but still smooth.

"I miss you every day, and you know that." He shrugged and wiped his mouth off with a rag. "Sasuke-kun I was thinking about the baby's gender..." I told him.

He raised a curious eyebrow at me, "What about it?" he asked.

I glared at him lightly, "Motherfucka, I wanna know if it's a boy or a girl!" I exclaimed.

Sasuke glared at me lightly, "Watch your mouth Sakura." He said sternly.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh shut it piss mouth, what do you want the baby to be?" I asked him. His glare turned cold when I said that. Sasuke really has a temper that is very flammable. But he knows better than to lite that bitch towards me–sometimes.

"What did I just say?" he hissed out.

I pouted, "Sasuke-kun come onnn! Answer the question!" I exclaimed again.

He sighed while putting on a plain white T-shirt, "It really doesn't matter to me Sakura, if it's either a boy or girl, it's still mine, regardless." He said matter-of-factly.

Sasuke could be a real bitch when it came to stuff like this. Like bitch you know exactly which one you want!

I groaned in frustration, "Well I want a girl! I can't have another little Sasuke ruining the atmosphere." He glared at me again, putting on the necklace I gave him before he left. It was a simple necklace with a black string, hanging from it was a pink star. I smiled while he put it on, at least he wore it.

"Isn't it night time? Go to bed Sakura."

"But–"

"Now"

I laid my head down on the pillow, one arm hugging the pillow while the other was on my tummy, and I stared at him. "You're so mean." I said.

He smirked, "Goodnight Sakura" he said and threw on his army shirt/jacket.

Sleep was kicking in fast, as I felt my eye lids droop, "I love you Sasuke…" I said softly, hoping that he heard me.

"Aa. I love you too"

That was all I heard and then sleep took over until a tiny thought came back to haunt me.

We don't have any fucking strawberries.

A/N: I think I'm onna' roll with updating these stories right? I'm going to update another story as well but I'm not sure which one. I was thinking about finishing the little piece to Talk of the building but I changed my mind and Study Session…maybe, first I have to get my storyline back into shape for that.

Most likely I'm going to be updating A book of Sasuke's Undying Lust. :) so look out!


	3. of names

–

**welcome home**

**names**

–

"Sasuke-Chan c'mooonn! Tell me which name you like?!"

I exclaimed angrily; I fold my arms under my chest angrily, my big green eyes glaring at the computer screen that held a small window with my fiancé's own glaring eyes. Sasuke and I have been having these petty little arguments for the past 2 weeks about baby names. Every time I say a name, he always has some bullshit excuse about why he doesn't like the name. And the names he picked were completely plain and have no meaning to it! Like who the hell wants to be called Ren? That name is so fucking plain, I can't deal.

"Sakura, we don't even know the gender of the damn baby and you're already pestering me about names."

His voice was full of frustration, I could tell from each word he spoke. I honestly could care less if he's getting angry right about now. He needs to answer my question so we can start a new conversation before he has to leave.

So! We're preparing early, Sasuke! I don't want to give birth and when it's time to write his/her name down, I'm completely dumbfounded! Just pleaseee help me right now!?" I exclaimed desperately.

Sasuke sighed heavily, running his hand through his raven locks. His piercing dark eyes stared into mine, promising hell and destruction. I felt a shiver run though my spine staring into those eyes. Sometimes they're the sexiest thing to look in, and other times they're just straight scary and fearful. Sasuke was a dark man indeed, his tall stature and that dark aura he progresses could make any man cower. It wasn't just his height that put fear in someone, it was his eyes. Dark and abstruse when he's having a normal day, but were sinister and promised sins–and were sometimes red.

If you put it together, he's just plain mysterious.

But that doesn't stop little ol' me!

Sighing in defeat he leaned back in the rickety wooden chair, still staring at me. "A'right then, tell me what you got so far, since I'm not winning in this conversation right now." He asked me.

I squealed like a child and pulled out a book from under my pillow, where I've written down a few names I've thought of. "Weeell, if it's a boy, I have Hiruki, Kaname, Kazumitsu, Kenzo and Kiyoshi." I said.

He snorted in disgust, "All those names are ugly, try again" he stated.

I glared at him harshly, "Then you pick something you fucking shrimp!" I said with venom leaking from each word.

He smirked, that stupid smirk, and then chuckled, very _very _lightly. "Kira" he said.

I stared at him puzzled. Kira? It's cute but…I don't know just different and kind of self-explanatory why he actually chose that name. Kira means dark, Sasuke= dark. Quite simple.

"It'll do, but I think Mamoru is _way_ cuter!"

He raised an elegant eyebrow, "Why Mamoru?" he asked gently. And Sasuke is _rarely_ gentle.

"It means protect." I said with a smile plastered on my face. "Since he's going to be an Uchiha I already know that he's going to be a protective little boy, so why not name him that?" I explained.

His smirk grew and he shrugged his shoulders lightly, "If it's a girl?" he asked.

I smiled at his question. Finally we're getting somewhere! "Umm…Hana, Himeko, Kanae, Kaya, and…a few others that I kinda don't really like too well, but what do you think of these?" I asked him.

"I like Hana"

"Really? Well then we're done. Mamoru and Hana. I like it actually." I said thinking of the little bundle of joy that is on its way in less than 4 months.

"Now about our wedding…" he started. I felt my heart drop a bit after hearing those first few words. I hope he's not about to tell me something that I really don't want to hear.

"What about our wedding?"

"I'm not wearing a tie." He stated bluntly.

I laughed softly, "Sasuke what the hell made you say that?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged and leaned forward in his seat, his elbows propped on the wooden table and the palm of his hand holding his chin. "I was just thinking…" he said.

I laughed louder, "You're going to look so cute Sasuke-chan! Why not?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes at me, sighing, "A lot of reasons."

"Whatever hey look here hunny buns, I would really love to continue this little debate but Ino-pig is making me some double fudge cookies at her house and I'm dying for some chocolate! So um…I'll talk to you later sweetie pie!" I yelled excitedly.

I licked my lips just thinking about those fucking cookies.

Ino makes the BEST cookies.

That is the main reason why I love my little piglet. The diva could BAKE!

He smirked one last time, "Go ahead I have some things to handle anyway" he said.

I smiled then blew him a kiss, "Aishiteru Sasuke-kun!" I said tenderly.

"Aa. Aishiteru, and be careful"

"I promise!" I said and closed out of the video-chat.

I rubbed my tummy softly. We're going to have one smexy motherfucking child!

_Let's just pray my son doesn't have pink hair._

Hereeeee you goo! Another little piece to this fun little conjured up mixymatchy thingy? Lol, that sounds so stupid but whatever.

:))) Ebony


End file.
